


We Could Be Immortals

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Compromise, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Heaven, Immortality, M/M, Magic, Sabriel Fluff Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Gabriel accidentally puts a spell on Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt by Anonymous]
> 
> WAIT WAIT! What if when Gabe is braiding Sam's hair and adding flowers to it he accidentally weaves some magic for longevity in with the flowers that mean it, and he doesn't realize it immediately, but Sam's aging starts to slow. And because this is a regular occurrence Sam's life gets extended quite a bit and he has more time with Gabe

While I do firmly believe that the boys and their angels will be together in this world and afterward, god I love an idea like this.  

I’m just picturing something simple and stupid and so fucking wonderful.  Like, like, Gabriel is humming, and it’s an old Norse song, so he doesn’t bother singing the words, but he hums them to Sam.  

And he wishes he could have shown Sam those things.  And that leads him to thinking that he and Sam will have limited time together, and his longing is so strong as he rebraids Sam’s hair that his humming ends up being a spell.  

Almost a request to the God (and Father) he knows still isn’t there.  It never fully solidifies into a thought, but the spell takes a hold of Sam anyways.  It’s not intrusive and it doesn’t hurt him, but slowly, Sam starts to slow his aging and then maybe even to the point where it seems like he’s stopped.  

And it’s only five or six years down the line that Sam asks him and when Gabriel checks for the spell, it finds it there, and it causes them to have this massive fight, their first in years.  And it’s almost enough to get Sam to ask Gabriel to leave.  

And it results in this horrible and yet wonderful conversation.  How Sam does and doesn’t want to live together.  How normally, immortality, or something close to it is a terrible thing, because you have to watch all of your friends and family die.  But he’s already done that, except for Dean.  

Gabriel just reaches out and holds Sam, as Sam cries, because he understands, and he offers to remove the spell, and apologies and explains he never meant to put it in place.  

And Sam almost demands it.  He gets as far as opening his mouth…and he realizes that if and when he dies, Gabriel will have to return to heaven, to be with him, and Gabriel has spoken adamantly about how he never wishes to do that if he can avoid it.  

So instead, Sam asks a different question.  He asks if he can visit Dean.  

And Gabriel’s confused, doesn’t understand, because Dean is right there.  And Sam just shakes his head and clarifies.  That, say, 40 years down the line, when Dean passes….could Sam go visit him in heaven, without dying.  

Gabriel’s mouth is falling open and he’s staring at Sam like he’s never seen him before.  And he manages to stutter out yes.  

Sam just chuckles and stares at Gabriel and asks Gabriel if he remembers the conversation they had around compromising in relationships, years ago.  Of course, Gabriel does.  

So Sam just kinda smiles and points out that Gabriel doesn’t want to return to heaven.  So, Sam has his reason to stay on Earth.  But he’s only, only gonna make that compromise IF he can visit Dean.  

And Gabriel, Gabriel is so in love with Sam and he just pushes Sam back to the bed, kissing him over and over again, whispering yes against his lips, that he’ll take Sam any time he wants, and whenever, maybe even build him a path so he can go on his own….

And then I have this image of Gabriel and Sam traveling the world through time.  Immortality doesn’t seem so damn awful when you have an immortal at your side.  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/120828563640/wait-wait-what-if-when-gabe-is-braiding-sams) ♡ ♡


End file.
